


Драбблы по крежку

by hipnoslon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Electrosex (a bit), Hallucinations, M/M, References to Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipnoslon/pseuds/hipnoslon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джимми любит Бобби.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Вхарактерность? Сюжет? Бета?  
> Не, не знаю.

Пахнет старыми носками, пылью и плесенью. Бобби знает, что не сменил носки, но не помнит, как заходил в подвал. Или это не подвал? Над головой Бобби потолок в стремных разводах. Вокруг Бобби желтые стены. Такие стены он помнит только в Эхо Хаусе. Он не помнит как вырубился. Ему кто-то звонил. Или же это был стук в голове. Или стук в дверь его школьного кабинета. То виски было явно лишним. Бобби надеялся, что счет ему не предъявят по причине неадекватности.

Мир кренится вместе с ним, когда Бобб садится на постели.

В углу торчит Гринберг. Гринберг почему-то в форме. Бобби смотрит на его колени, на травяные разводы и царапины.

\- Гринберг, мать твою, какого хрена ты мне не ответил, когда директор уверился в твоей невидимости?!

\- Но я ответил, тренер!

\- Даже моя немая бабуля Пегги смогла бы ответить!

\- Я не хотел, чтобы вы расстраивались, тренер.

Тренер смотрит на самого худшего игрока в истории. По мнению самого тренера. Худший игрок в истории тупит и пялится в ответ.

\- Ну твою же мать!

 

***

Дверь открывается через время, которое Бобби не замечает. В одноместную палату четыре на пять заходит санитар. Санитар Джимми Бронски. 

\- Мужик, без обид, но ты мне никогда не нравился.

\- Взаимно Финсток. Ты всегда был двинутым, но выдумывать ученика? Устраиваете чаепитие? Ты двинулся Боббски.

\- Пошел ты!

\- Я уйду. А вот уйдешь ли ты? Это вряд ли. Увидимся через пять дней, лузер. Приятных посиделок.

 

***

\- Вот мудила! В прошлый раз этот гандон меня тут неделю продержал. И как его не уволили?

\- Тренер, вы тут раньше были?

\- Ага. Я еще не преподавал.

\- Я тогда в долги влез. Из-за похорон отца. Сто раз говорил ему, мол, купи страховку. Но этот уперся как баран. Был тем еще параноиком. Все говорил что-то про власти, которые замышляют. Врубаешься? Тетка Эбби говорила, что я весь в него и кончу так же. Ну, это был мой первый раз, как я оказался здесь. Кто ж знал, что этот придурок тут работает? Ему вообще с людьми работать нельзя. Если бы просто пил, был вроде меня, но нет. У него и в школе такой взгляд вот был. Маньячный. Словно препарирует тебя и кайф ловит. Я тогда быстро вышел. 

\- Да похрен на него. Ты правда невидимый?

Коленки худшего игрока вселенной перед лицом тренера. Бобб не видит его лица. Только травянистые разводы в глазах.

\- Вспоминайте, я племянник вашей двоюродной тетки.

И точно. Один из тех пикников для всей родни. Кажется, это были похороны.

\- Мы тогда еще в Массачусетсе жили. Ты, припадочный, мне бейсбольным мячом в нос зарядил! Ты мертв?

\- Кто знает? – Гринберг пожимает невидимыми плечами. – Я же ваша галлюцинация. Курчавый неуклюжий парнишка. Придурочный.

Точно. Тренер смотрит в стену. Стена теперь тоже зеленая.

 

***

У Джимми плохой день. Если не сказать хуевый. Этот дом, эта палата, человек в ней. Они не предвещают ни повышения по службе, ни душевного спокойствия. Это вещи, которые санитар Бронски хочет выкинуть из своей жизни.

С другой стороны – жизни срать на желания санитара.

Бобби Финсток сидит на кровати. Он сидит неподвижно и напряженно, как человек, которого вот-вот вырвет. Абстинентный синдром. Либо пациента вырвет, либо он вскочит и ушатает санитара Бронски. Джимми предпочитает второе.

Во-первых, никто не хочет оттирать всякое дерьмо с пола. Во-вторых, контактные виды спорта Джимми всегда любил. В особенности бокс.

Когда Бронски смотрит на эту нервную рожу, у него начинаются трястись руки от предвкушения. Он хочет ударить. И не только.

Бобби смотрит в стену.

Джимми помнит школьные годы. Старшие классы. Он знает это чувство. Ему хочется размазать это нервное лицо. А потом поцеловать, слюняво и противно. Чтобы оттолкнул.

Бобби смотрит сквозь него.

\- Чего уставился ослоёб?

\- Нравишься ты мне Бобби.

Дернуть за волосы. И поцеловать.

Так как хотелось уже давно. Так чтобы зубы гудели, а челюсть ныла.

Еще немного.

Сейчас оттолкнет.

Но Бобб не отталкивает.

Он снова смотрит в зеленую, как коленки Гринберга, стену.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Школьные будни.

Дети ненавидят школу. Там ты никогда не будешь в безопасности. Если ты плох в спорте, урод, тупица или нищеброд, то ты лузер. Если ты неудачник – твоя песенка спета. Джимми нравится ходить в школу. И не только потому, что он не неудачник.

Бобби Финсток не тупица, не совсем урод  и у него всегда есть деньги на обед. Он в основном составе команды по лакроссу. Но он все равно лузер. И школу он, ясное дело ненавидит. Но не только потому, что он в отстое.

Бронски не нравится лакросс. Командные игры не его. Но быть спортсменом – значит быть в высшей лиге. Никто не займет твое место на парковке или в столовке. Никто не пойдет против тебя. Никто не запрет в шкафчике. Не затолкает в женский туалет. Ты нужен школе. Джимми нравится быть значимым.

Бобби любит лакросс. Поэтому он в команде.

 

***

Душ после тренировки обязателен для всех. Это правило поведения и гигиены.

Джимми гипнотизирует голую спину Финстока. Он делает так каждый раз, когда они оказываются наедине в душевых. Не косится, как обычно, не подъебывает. Просто таращится. Бронски знает, как Бобби это бесит. Еще он знает, что это выглядит по-гейски. Поэтому он смотрит только тогда, когда они вдвоем. У Боббски нелепо движутся лопатки под таким взглядом. Джимми хочется ударить по этой спине. Он смотрел по телеку про частные школы, в которых детей наказывают плетками и прутьями. Очень жаль, что это не частная школа.

\- Чего уставился, козел?

\- Много о себе думаешь, Боббски!

Тогда Джимми выскочил из раздевалки как ошпаренный. Футболка липла к спине, а сердце билось как заполошное. Ему хотелось зажать Бобби у стены, ввинтить колено между ног и сделать что-нибудь непоправимое. Что-то, о чем мечталось так долго.

Ему снилась эта раздевалка. Эта голая спина. Только во сне Бобби всегда молчал.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Провалившаяся попытка написать NC. Так что сраная R-ка.

Мотель был из тех, что сдают комнаты на час. Расположение позволяло добраться до него и не попасться жене, если вы женаты. Атмосфера была не такой жуткой, как в том пристанище для самоубийц, в котором Бобби останавливался с классом. Тут было даже мило. И не убрано. Номер выглядел потаскано, пыль на телеке видна уже от двери, простыни смяты, а занавески в грязно-голубой цветочек вызывали нездоровое веселье. Бобби обещает себе пригласить Натали на свидание.

Джимми Бронски всегда был мудаком. Было в нем что-то жуткое. Может резкие черты лица. Или взгляд.

В Бобби Финстоке не было ничего жуткого. Таких завязавших алкоголиков с бегающими глазами Джим навидался вдоволь. Но кое-что Боббски отличало от остальных. Вроде как второго Боббски не существовало. Кто еще мог так нервно оглядывать комнату, ничем не отличавшуюся от предыдущих, так словно где-то в шкафу затаился Джейсон Вурхиз. Но быть здесь мог только Джимми. И прятаться ему ни к чему.

\- Как резво прибежал! Соскучился?

\- Ты мне сам позвонил!

\- Заткнись и снимай штаны, тренер.

Сам Бронски первым не раздевался. Ему нравилось, как Бобби трется голым телом о жесткую ткань джинсов. Выглядело одновременно глупо и чертовски горячо. Но сегодня у них будет продвинутый уровень. О да, Боббски будет кричать.

\- Смотри, что прикупил. Хотел затариться ошейником, но подумал, будешь дергаться, я тебя еще придушу ненароком, - Джимми подал коробку, до этого лежавшую на тумбочке, Бобби.

\- Зажимы для сосков? Ни хера ты мстительный?! Я эту дрянь на себя не нацеплю! Я на такое не…

Бобби замолк под нависшим над ним Бронски. Вот пожалуй в такие моменты Бобби хочет уйти в запой. И не возвращаться.

\- Наденешь, куда ты денешься.

Как тренер, Боб был крепким парнем. Но как бывший алкоголик – он точно был не сильнее санитара психушки.

Бронски нравилось, когда этот придурок такой прихуевший. Послушный. Стаскивать с него одежду даже приятней, чем смотреть на то, как неуклюже Боббски делает это сам. Вытащить ремень из шлевок брюк и затянуть чужие запястья не занимает слишком много времени. Когда руки уже зафиксированы, до Боббски только начинает доходить, что его ждет. Джимми смотрит на дело рук своих. У Джимми стоит колом на этого неврастеника. У Бобби впрочем тоже. Как подростки, ей богу.

\- Ну что, по-хорошему или по обстоятельствам?

\- Сам знаешь.

\- Значит по обстоятельствам.

Джимми снял с себя остатки одежды и, усевшись по-турецки начал читать инструкцию на коробке. Бобби елозил по застиранному одеялу. То ли от неудобства, то ли от нетерпения. Джим достал из упаковки два зажима соединенные проводом. Провод заканчивался боксом с регулятором мощности. Спасибо Господи, за eBay. Перегнувшись через кровать, нашарил пакет, где лежала коробка. К таким штукам всегда прилагалась смазка.

\- Ну что, Боб, надеюсь, ты не сердечник.

Смазать. Оттянуть сосок, зажать. Повторить. Легко.

Бронски закрутил колесики регулятора.

Бобби почувствовал щекотку, словно пером провели. И с каждым делением на ручке, щекотка усиливалась. Бобби словно пощекотали мозг. По всему телу разлилась тяжелая  истома, он чувствовал, как ток проходит сквозь него, как сквозь громоотвод.

А затем Джимми увеличил мощность. Бобби задергался, как рыба, выброшенная на берег. Судя по поплывшему взгляду и влажным губам, эта рыба была не против. Глядя на извивающегося Финстока, Джим думал об этой проклятой рыбе. Чувствовал, что иначе просто спустит. И подкрутил колесико еще.

У Бобби встали все волосы дыбом. И не только от электричества. Он ощутил удар по соскам. Больно, но не так как не хотелось бы. Так как надо. И еще немного. И…

\- Все. Хватит. Отвяжи меня.

Голос был сиплый, даже мог бы быть угрожающим, если бы не стоявший член.

\- Мне уже не кайфово, совсем нет, - он чувствовал, что комната и сидящий рядом Бронски уплывают куда-то не туда. Ток от груди уже не щекотал, скорее щипал болезненно. Импульсы проходили сквозь тело болезненной судорогой.

Джимми сидел и медитативно гладил себя. Просто касался, смотря на это тело прямо перед собой.

\- Джимми.

Нет, смотря на Бобби.

Джимми сдернул с него зажимы так резко, что Боб вскрикнул. От неожиданности и приятной боли, отдающей куда-то под ребра.

Распутал руки. Растер запястья. Лег сверху. И, наконец, поцеловал. Джим знал это рот как свой собственный. Потому что все, что было перед ним, под ним, было безраздельно его.

\- Давай, принцесса, переворачивайся. Сегодня без кордебалета.

Бобби уже ни черта не соображая, перевернулся.

Чувствовать руки на спине. На бедрах. Подаваться назад, в погоне за движением, дышать ртом. У Бобби тоже было чем властвовать.

Джим вылизывал его шею, кусал то свое, то чужое плечо. Дышал надсадно, сквозь сжатые зубы.

Кончать, будто словить шаровую молнию.

Простыни были липкие, влажные. Бобби чувствовал их спиной, и кажется даже волосками на затылке.

Джимми погладил его по запястью, прямо там где бьется пульс. Надавил.

\- Пошли, нажремся.

\- Пятнадцать лет, Джимбо. Просто спи уже.

\- Как скажешь, Боббски. Ты босс.

Засыпая, Бобби смотрел на неуместно веселые, но уместно грязные, занавески. И подумал, что миссис Мартин не стоит никуда приглашать.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kid!fic  
> И снова про школу.  
> so cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Имя отца Бобби взято у актера Пола Сэнда, сыгравшего тренера Финстока в Teen Wolf Too 1987 года.

Бобби лежит, завернувшись с головой в одеяло, и думает о завтрашнем дне. Завтра он впервые идет в школу. Бобби думает о том, что обязательно возьмет с собой оставшиеся черничные кексы, которые они с папой приготовили на выходных. Все любят кексы. Он обязательно подружится с кем-нибудь. Накануне, Пол купил своему сыну рюкзак с логотипом Супермена. Все любят Супермена. Эта мысль окончательно успокаивает Боба и он засыпает.

Джимми просыпается под оглушительный рев воды в унитазе. Нельзя сходить по своим делам и не оповестить всех окружающих людей о том, что дерьма в этом мире прибавилось. Спускаясь с лестницы, Джимми чувствует удушающий запах горелого сала. Мамочка всегда жарит только на сале. Отец не ест стряпню светлее, чем свиные шкварки. Джимми смотрит на свою тарелку. Тарелка, с коричневым омлетом и вчерашними бобами, смотрит в ответ как-то презрительно. Джим за это вонзает вилку прямо в воображаемый высокомерный глаз. Почти с остервенением запихивая в себя еду, Джимми замечает удивленный взгляд мамочки и одобрительный отца. Джимми думает, что отвратительнее дня в его жизни еще не было. Потом вспоминает, что сегодня ему надо идти в школу, и день становится еще ужаснее.

Бобби нравится школа. Ему нравится математика; он уже знает умножение, да и считает быстрее всех в классе. Кексы он предложил мальчику с брекетами, Брэду, потому что Боб и сам носит эти штуки. Всю перемену они проболтали о комиксах. Бобби думает, что школа, отличное место.

Из всех предметов Джимми нравятся только естественные науки. Листая учебник, Джим замечает изображение паука под лупой. Паук-птицеед выглядит как мохнатый шарик с ногами. Джимми думает, что надо непременно напугать ту рыжую девчонку этим пауком. Уж она-то, книгу точно не открывала.

В столовой Бобби сидит вместе с Брэдом и Натали. Натали рыжая и очень красивая.  
Джимми сидит один.

Бобби приходит домой, ест оставленные папой сэндвичи с индейкой и делает домашнее задание. Пол Финсток придет не раньше семи.

Джимми возвращается из школы и застает мамочку за просмотром очередной викторины, на вопросы которой она не может дать ни единого ответа. Он идет читать Бэтмена, стараясь не думать о том, что скажет отец на «F» за поведение. Он всего лишь пошутил, да и кто же знал, что эта дурочка такая ябеда и плакса.

На следующий день Джимми скажет, что Супермен – самый отстойный герой во вселенной. И что брекеты – тоже отстой.  
В тот же день Бобби узнает, что школа никогда не будет отличным местом, пока в ней будут такие ребята как этот Бронски.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На тему: "что было после".

Бар из тех, где имея в кармане дыру, можно выпить, подраться и перепихнуться. Такой бар есть во всех городках, а если нет, то его стоит открыть. Где еще неудачники могут почувствовать себя живыми, хотя бы на один вечер?  
Бобби не был здесь пятнадцать лет. Впрочем, ничего не меняется в таких местах, разве что пыли на кружках становится больше. Даже барменша та же самая грудастая блондинка. Правда теперь это не та сексапильная крошка. Легкая светлая шевелюра превратилась в пережженную солому, а шикарный бюст высох, словно виноград на солнце. Садясь за стойку, и проводя рукой по остаткам волос, Финсток думает, что люди стареют и умирают быстрее, чем течет время.  
Заказанный виски темнеет на дне стакана. Делая первый глоток, Бобби надеется, что не траванется этой бурдой. 

*

Он помнит, как в первый раз напился.  
Это было на «сладкие шестнадцать» Тони Коллет. Тони была красоткой, и никогда не пригласила бы Боба, если бы он не дружил с Брэдом, который был в баскетбольной команде. Впрочем, Тони тогда Бобби не интересовала. В тот день он думал о том, чтобы ни в коем случае не напиться, иначе взбучки от отца не избежать, ведь он и так сбежал на вечеринку, на которую его не пустили. Как всегда и бывает, когда загадываешь не пить в день, когда все пьют; Бобби нажрался как свинья и блевал на заднем дворе. Единственным плюсом в ситуации, было отсутствие бассейна. Так что пострадали только розовые кусты миссис Коллет.  
В ту ночь Бобби впервые заметил взгляд Джимми Бронски. И с тех пор замечал его всегда. 

*

Такой взгляд вышибает почву у вас под ногами. В школьной столовой, классах, коридоре – Бобби преследовало ощущение слежки. Вроде бы ничего необычного. Всех преследует порой паранойя. Но Боб знал, что за ним следят, и знал кто.  
Джимми Бронски был мудак. Он был странным. Он был тем странным парнем, что смотрит на вас в метро. Или в школьной столовой, когда вы пытаетесь не подавиться холодным бургером.  
У Финстока волосы вставали дыбом от этого взгляда. Однажды, он посмотрел в ответ. Бронски смотрел так, словно собирался убить, трахнуть и снова убить. Боб первым отвернулся, подальше от этих вперившихся в него глаз.  
Бобби стал плохо спать по ночам. Ему снились глаза Бронски, окруженные кромешной тьмой, безотрывно следящие за ним. Финсток просыпался на мокрых простынях и не спал до рассвета.  
Так продолжалось какое-то время. 

*

Финстоку не нравился баскетбол. Он неплохо играл, Боб вообще-то командный игрок, но ему не нравилась их команда. Не нравился тренер. У Бобби было чувство, что он в армии, причем он тот самый козел отпущения, по которому каждый норовит пройтись. К сожалению, выбирать не приходилось. Либо это, либо секция по плаванию. У Бобби аллергия на хлорку. Поэтому, он собирал мячи после каждой гребаной тренировки.  
Сетка неподъемная, мячи пыльные и вечно выскальзывали из рук. Руки Бобби превращались в желе. Он все ждал, когда же они позеленеют.  
Он снова почувствовал взгляд.  
Бронски стоял у входа и пялился так, как умел только он. Сетка выскользнула из рук Боба, мячи с глухим стуком покатились по залу.  
Финсток обернулся. 

*

С каждым глотком, Боб чувствует, как барная стойка отдаляется от него. Голова становится все тяжелее, а руки уже плохо слушаются. Бобби пьян, бессовестно пьян и не намерен останавливаться. Возможно, после этого он снова попадет в клинику. Возможно, его отстранят или уволят. Возможно, сегодня Боб уснет в каком-нибудь грязном переулке, где его ограбят и скорее всего убьют. Но все это не важно.  
Бобби смутно помнит, что тогда говорил Бронски в спортивном зале. Так же как не помнит, что конкретно задавило в нем страх и пробудило ярость и желание набить мудаку морду. Помнит только, как стоял в кабинете директора с мокрым от крови лицом и красными от стыда щеками. И еще помнит причину своего стыда. Помнит, что тогда прошептал ему на ухо Джимми, когда повалил Боба на маты. Помнит, какие горячие, лихорадочно горячие, были у Бронски губы.  
_Я хочу тебя поцеловать._  
Совсем не похоже на то, что люди стонут в порно. Но Бобби тогда, словно током ударило. Волна чего-то, чего Боб распознать был не в силах, прошла по всему телу. И стало так горячо.  
И Джим смотрел, смотрел на него тем своим пугающим взглядом.  
Этот взгляд, единственное, что оставалось неизменным до самого конца. 

*

Боб вспоминает клинику. Грязно-зеленые стены и кашу, больше похожую на засохшие сопли. В клинике было ужасно. Тебя лишают воли, смысла существования. Тебя лишают бутылки. Это проходит к тому времени, когда приходит время ехать домой. И возвращается вновь, когда ты понимаешь, что если выпьешь хоть немного – не сможешь остановиться и попадешь в клинику снова.  
Это место – как пожизненная кодировка. Бобби не пил пятнадцать лет. Бобби не хотел пить все пятнадцать лет.  
Прямо сейчас, сидя в самой грязной дыре города, тренер Финсток подписывает себе путевку в Эхо Хаус.  
Он там работал. Бронски. Бобби никогда не понимал зачем.  
С самого выпускного они не виделись. А когда встретились – Бобби гонял чертей в палате с зелеными стенами.  
И снова этот выматывающий взгляд.

*

Пятнадцать лет спустя Финсток так зол на Бронски, так опьянен осознанием своей свободы, свободы от взгляда и от зеленых стен, что вырубает Джимми его же шокером. 

*

Боб не любит этот городишко. Он родился в другом таком городе. Но рос здесь. И всегда замечал этот налет гнили, размазанным ровным слоем по тропосфере.  
Он помнит и пожар у Хейлов, и недавние нападения диких животных, и нескончаемые смерти чуть ли не половины населения.  
Вырезанный полицейский участок. Сумасшедший паренек-фотограф. Темные личности, стекающие в город, словно мухи на сахар. Стрела, чуть не выпотрошившая самого Финстока.  
И Джимми.  
Бобби поверил сразу же. В Бронски всегда это было. Боб знает это по себе.  
В детстве, Финсток никогда не задумывался, где и кем окажется через пять, десять, двадцать лет. Джим, наверное, тоже не думал об этом.  
Эти самые пять-десять-двадцать давно наступили.  
И Бобби сидит в баре, заливая как не в себя.  
А Джимми в морге, с простреленной башкой и кучей трупов на совести.  
Боб думает, что Джим ни хера не изменился за все эти годы.  
И что Джимми сказал бы про Финстока ровно то же самое.  
Тренер школьной команды по лакроссу Бобби Финсток усмехается и просит повторить.  
Тело санитара психиатрической лечебницы Джимми Бронски ждет кремации.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> как провести вечер пятницы  
> беты нет/смысла нет/автордебил

В дерьмовую погоду не стоит встречаться со старыми друзьями. Идти на свидание. Вообще куда-то выходить. Нормальные люди сидят дома, со своими родными и близкими. Смотрят ящик и пьют пиво. Ужинают. Ссорятся и мирятся. Занимаются сексом. За окном может случиться Армагеддон, но никто и не заметит, пока их машину не разобьют битой какие-то обезумевшие вандалы. 

Бобби идет навстречу ветру. Идет повидаться со старым знакомым. Холод пробирает до костей, глаза слезятся. Вероятность того, что Финсток сляжет с пневмонией выше, чем цены на бензин. Наверно поэтому, у Бобби нет машины. 

Впереди маячит желтая точка. Фонарь над кладбищем работает всегда, сколько бы малолетние упыри не разбивали лампочки. Бобби ежится, когда проходит под аркой входа. Кладбище стоит с самого основания города. В детстве Боб проходил здесь проверку на смелость, или скорее на глупость. Чья-нибудь почившая троюродная тетка не схватит тебя за лодыжку грязной полуразложившейся рукой. Мертвые не восстают из могил.  
Почти никогда. 

Он идет мимо ухоженных надгробий, мимо семейных склепов и заброшенных одиноких захоронений. Холод гладит затылок. Противный мелкий дождь, который почти не заметен, висит в воздухе словно пыль. От влажности тяжело дышать. 

Останавливается Бобби у одной из свежих могил. Таких тут много. Властям пришлось внепланово расширить территорию кладбища. Наспех поставленный забор-сетка, чуть покосился с одной стороны. Почву подмывает, и эта клятая железка скоро упадет на свежевскопанную землю. Куда только идут деньги налогоплательщиков. 

— Здорово, Джимми. Ничего так погодка, а? Прости, я без цветов. Не важно. Ты их все равно ненавидел. Я по делу. Знаю, ты считаешь меня сентиментальным придурком. Может и так. Но по тебе я не скучаю, будь уверен. Ты тот еще козел, а я не Мать Тереза, чтобы думать о всяких мудаках. Да и было бы, о чем горевать. Я вот что думаю, Джимбо. Я все думаю про закрытый доступ в морге. К тебе ведь никого не пускали. Не то чтобы я рвался. Просто к слову. Короче, странно это. К тебе ведь все же приехала сестра, опоздала правда, тебя уже закопали. Что тоже странно. Я вообще-то не параноик. У меня есть кольт под подушкой, но сам знаешь, в этом городе надо иметь, по крайней мере, бункер, набитый пушками и динамитом, чтобы дожить до пенсии. И я не идиот. Думаю, что такого скользкого маньяка как ты не могли убить при задержании. Ты бы не попался с поличным. Я это все к тому, что гроб, закрытый гроб, у тебя же пуля в голове, конечно закрытый – пуст. Ты не лежишь на три метра под землей, и я сейчас говорю с самим собой, а не с твоим трупом. 

Финсток замолк, переводя дыхание. Пора заканчивать. Дрожь по всему телу не прибавляет особой радости. А речь затянулась. К тому же, Боб чувствовал себя полным идиотом, говоря с самим собой, стоя посреди старого кладбища, в вечер пятницы. Грудь сдавило, глаза слезились от ветра. Бобби развернулся и заспешил к выходу. Ветви деревьев гудели ему вслед. 

_Я знаю, что ты жив, мудила_. 

Путь до дома был в разы короче.

**Author's Note:**

> Имя Джимми взято у солиста "Bronski Beat" (гуглим Smalltown Boy).


End file.
